


Need

by g14classify



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Bondage, F/M, Sensory Deprivation, Will be a series of drabbles involving Evie/Henry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g14classify/pseuds/g14classify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie doing a little reading realizes she's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Need

She didn’t hear him when he crept up behind her, absorbed as she was by the novel she was reading. Normally, she wouldn’t read anything so…alternative, and only had herself to blame for doing it in plain sight. 

“I see you have special, er, tastes, Ms. Frye”, Henry Green quipped as he spied over her shoulder.

Normally not one to jump for any reason, Evie Frye surprised herself when she nearly flung the book into the fireplace she was standing next to.

“Mr. Green! I didn’t know anyone else was here! Thought I had the place to my-myself…”, she ended lamely. He chuckled softly.

"Ah, no need to be embarrassed. Nothing to be ashamed of. We are all human, are we not?”, he said with a small grin on his handsome face.

Evie took a small step backwards, still seeming to forget about the crackling embers behind her. “What? Oh, this?”, she raised the book in a way she thought was casual, with a shrug. “Ha, well, we all have our needs, don’t we?”

Henry, noticing her movement, stepped forward slightly and leaned down toward her right, capturing a stray hair. “True. But I do hope you satisfy those needs soon, Ms. Frye. It’s not…healthy to keep them inside for too long”. And with a frustratingly devious smile, he turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned and speechless Evie with nothing but her confused thoughts.


	2. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time for Evie after a disastrous mission.

Evie almost skipped to her private vanity at the hotel they were staying. The day had been a long and harrowing one; one failure after another during their siege on a Templar compound ending in a spectacular chase throughout the city. Jacob, as usual, had gotten on her nerves with his insistence on using his Rooks for every situation, even those requiring stealth as this one had. The Rooks had their uses no doubt, but finesse was not part of their repertoire.

The Master Assassin entered her bedroom and started stripping out of her armor and clothing on the way to the bath, stopping only to light the gas lamps on the walls. She then filled the tub with hot, steaming water, adding perfumed salts and soaps. Finally, after shedding her undergarments, she eased herself into the copper tub.

The soothing warmth of the water erased the tension of her sore muscles, while the perfumes of the salts worked their magic on her senses, effectively beginning to dull away the frustration of the day. Her mind started wandering to more pleasant avenues of the past several hours, which she discovered involved mostly Henry and his natural tendency for humble heroism and quiet but steady support.

Grabbing one of the soaps floating in the water along with a wash cloth draped over the side of the tub, she worked up a lather and ran the soapy cloth all over her body. As she scrubbed her feet and legs, she was brought back to a particular moment only hours ago, when she and Henry were in an alleyway hiding from a hired Templar brute who minutes before struck Evie in the leg with a dagger. They barely escaped with her injury slowing them down, Henry half carrying, half dragging her along.

He had set her down gently behind a large crate making sure to avoid further agitation to her leg and got to work bandaging it with his own sash. The feel of his strong hands holding and brushing against her calf made her shiver, and she had found herself largely forgetting the pain. But what she couldn’t forget was the look in his eyes as he stared into hers, still holding her leg long after he’d finished wrapping it up… 

Back in the present, she started when she heard a knock on the door to her room. Sighing and hoping it wasn’t her brother, she quickly got out of the bath and grabbed a towel (she forgot her robe in the room) and hurried to the door.

She nearly dropped her towel when seeing who it was, for the same eyes that bored into hers hours before were now scanning her shocked face and roamed over barely covered body. 

“I just wanted to check to see how you were, Ms. Frye,” he said, eyes on hers.

"Oh, why thank you,” she replied while readjusting her towel. Why did it have to be so small, she thought. “My leg is feeling a lot better now. You did an admirable job, Mr. Green.”

Henry looked down at her injured calf (with Evie taking notice of how his eyes took their time to once again look over the rest of her body before getting to her legs). “For you, Evie? Anything,” he said in a soft voice.

She blushed at that, her heart pounding hard against her ribcage. “I-I…thank you, again”

He started to walk away, but Evie said, “Oh, I’m sorry. I almost forgot…” and she turned and headed to her dresser where she had laid her weapons. Next to her hidden blades was the red sash Henry had used on her leg. She picked it up and brought it over to him. As soon as he saw her with it, he began shaking his head.

"No no. Keep it, please. You may have it. I have many others”

“Oh, well, alright then. It’s a beautiful sash”

"Thank you. However, I do believe it looks more beautiful on you,” he said with a smile that made Evie blush even harder.

"Goodnight, Ms. Frye”

“Wha…oh! Goodnight, Mr. Green. See you at breakfast?”

"Absolutely”

“Oh, er, Henry?”

He turned around. “Yes, Evie?”

She didn’t know why she did it. Even years later she was convinced it had been some dream she conjured up while asleep in the bath. But she really did walk up close to him, stand on her toes in her too short bath towel, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Then, surprising even herself, she turned away from him towards the room and loosened the towel just enough to give him a tease, and closed the door leaving him standing on the other side with his mouth hanging wide open.


	3. Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie decides to 'punish' Henry for getting himself hurt. MAY be two parts.

“You could have been killed!” Evie shouted. Henry barely had time to turn and face her before she shoved him roughly into her compartment on the train. He’d seen her angry before, but this was a new type of fury that reached her eyes and made her skin flush scarlet.

“I-I’m sorry, Evie,” he stammered as he tried to regain his balance. “I was only trying to help. I just didn’t want you to go it alone.”

She stalked slowly towards him, making him step backwards until he felt his legs hit against her bed. “I told you to stay behind. You were poisoned. You needed to recover.”

He felt a little indignant at this, for he had been an assassin for longer than Evie and her brother, and felt he deserved a little more respect than what he was getting. He looked down at her then, with what he thought would be a reasonably stern gaze and said, “I think I know what I’m doing, Ms. Frye. I’ve been at this longer than you, and frankly, I don’t think you understand that too well. I think it’s high time you did...”

He was never able to finish his sentence before Evie had him pinned down on his back on top of her bed. Taking advantage of his confusion, she yanked the purple sash from his body and used it to tie his wrists to the bronze headboard. Then, sitting up over him, she stared directly into his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t think YOU understand, Mr. Green,” she said with a hint of mischief. Henry swallowed nervously, finding himself very aroused.

“W-what are you doing, Evie? I-” She cut him off by tying another sash over his mouth.

“Quiet. I’m doing the talking now. Do you understand THAT, Mr.Green?”

Henry gave a very enthusiastic nod in response, realizing that all of his fantasies were about to come true that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest; I don't know how to write sex scenes. I'm learning but you know how it is...


	4. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation. MAY be a third part to this.

Sensory deprivation. Bondage. Domination. Terms she never thought she’d use let alone put into action for an intimate situation like this. She wondered what was going through Henry’s mind as she tied another sash over his eyes, effectively blinding him further in the already darkened room. A tiny smirk grew on her face as she looked down at him; bound, gagged, and apparently aroused, but she had to make sure.

Leaning down to his left ear, Evie whispered, “How does it feel…to be completely helpless, hmm?”

Henry struggled with no real effort against his bindings. He mumbled something, which made Evie chuckle and pull down his gag slightly. 

“You may speak.”

Breathing heavily, Henry answered nervously, “N-no complaints h-here…” 

The words barely left his lips before the gag was back on, silencing him. Evie pushed herself off of his restrained form and removed her coat. As she started on her shirt, she realized how quiet her ‘captive’ was all of a sudden and when she looked at the bed, she was surprised to find it empty, all the sashes left behind-save one.

Heart pounding in excitement, she finished taking off her shirt and threw it to the floor, leaving her in a thin chemise and leather pants. Her eyes darted around the small compartment, a thin sliver of moonlight shining through the window being her only guide as she moved towards the door. There weren’t many places to hide in the semi-cramped room, therefore she wasn’t exactly startled when she felt two strong arms envelop her from behind.

“Did you think it would be that easy to take advantage of me, Ms. Frye?” Henry whispered softly in her burning ear.

“Apparently,” Evie said as she struggled to slip out of his surprisingly strong hold on her waist. “I have to admit, though, wasn’t really expecting you to be quite so…compliant. I should have anticipated this.”

Henry smiled into her neck as he held onto her wriggling form. “Yes…yes, you should have…”

He proceeded to run light kisses up and down her neck and shoulder, grinning at hearing her breath hitch when reaching her collarbone. He reached a hand to her chin and Evie took that as her opening to try to break free, but he was ready for her. He took the sash that wasn’t left on the bed and quickly tied her arms together. 

Taking advantage of her dazed state, Henry managed to guide her backwards toward the bed, her giggling the whole time. He started stripping out of his robes, undoing the rope-like bands that wrapped around his waist and tossing them to the ground. As he shed his robes, Evie slipped out of her bonds and quickly grabbed the ropes on the floor. 

“Oh, Evie. Must you always have the last word?” Henry said in a sultry voice.

“Yes,” Evie responded with a devilish smile as she came at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is harder than I thought. What have I gotten myself into...


End file.
